maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiner Marshalls
The Shiner Marshalls were an unlockable fantasy team that hailed from Dodge City, Texas. They are actual cowboy- like players with an overall of 99. They appeared from Madden NFL 2000 to Madden NFL 2004. They also have no unique abilities as well. Dodge City Stadium In Madden NFL 2000, the Marshalls were named the Shiner Marshalls (1999) and played in Old West Town Stadium in Pigskin Junction, Texas. After that, they played in Dodge City Stadium in Dodge City, Texas and renamed the Pigskin Junction Marshalls in 2000 before being renamed back to the Shiner Marshalls in 2001. Their stadium resembles an old western town at the height of American Westward expansion in the late 1800's. The capacity of the stadium is roughly 18,000 which makes it the lowest capacity stadium of any Madden team to date. Marshalls Bio (Madden NFL 2000 to Madden NFL 2004): This team is compiled of peace keeping officials from the wild west who are garbed from head to toe in cowboy attire. Roster (Madden NFL 2000 to 2004 Marshalls) Note: The player names in here are the actual players. Offense (Quarterback to Tight End): Offense (Left Tackle to Right Tackle): Defense (Left End to Middle Linebacker): Defense (Right Outside Linebacker to Strong Safety): Special Teams (Kicker to Punter): Offensive Players: 26 Defensive Players: 23 Special Teams Players: 2 Total Roster: 51 Players Uniforms Home: Brown hat, Blue jersey, brown pants. Away: Brown hat, Red jersey, brown pants. Trivia * From 1999 to 2000, they were known as the Shiner Marshalls. * From 2000 to 2001, their name changed to the Pigskin Junction Marshalls. * From 2001 to 2003, their name changed back to the Shiner Marshalls. * In Madden NFL 2000, they played at Old West Town Stadium. From Madden NFL 2001 to Madden NFL 2004, they played at Dodge City Stadium. * The Marshalls references The Lone Ranger TV series from the late 40's to the mid 50's. * The locations of Dodge City and Pigskin Junction are fictional. Shiner is the only one of the three that is non-fictional. * The Marshalls can be unlocked in Madden NFL 2004 only on the GameCube by linking it with the GameBoy Advance. * From Madden NFL 25 onwards, the Marshalls name in Franchise mode has been made available to the player if wishing to move their team to San Antonio, Texas. * In PS2, Gamecube, and Xbox versions of Madden NFL games from 2000 to 2003, the stadium has a train at one end of the stadium. The train is not present in the PS1 and N64 versions. * Their stadium first appeared as a cheat code in Madden NFL 98 on the PS1 and is the first confirmation of a fantasy stadium in a Madden game. Albeit the stadium was called Old West and was assigned to the Cowboys before being assigned to the Marshalls in Madden NFL 2000 in 1999. * The Shiner Marshalls stadium and team is also shown in NCAA Football 2002 but no other NCAA game afterwards. Video Category:Shiner Marshalls Category:All Madden NFL Teams